1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture frame tray system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a picture frame tray system providing a picture frame that rotates away from the wall forming a tray for supporting Shabbos candles and other objects including food and drinks, electronics, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shabbat (Hebrew:, “rest” or “cessation”) or Shabbos (Yiddish:) is the Jewish day of rest and seventh day of the week, on which they remember the traditional creation of the heavens and the earth in six days and the Exodus of the Hebrews, and look forward to a future Messianic Age. Shabbat observance entails refraining from work activities, often with great rigor, and engaging in restful activities to honor the day. The longstanding traditional Jewish position is that unbroken seventh-day Shabbat originated among the Jewish people, as their first and most sacred institution, though some suggest an obscure later, naturalistic origin. Variations upon Shabbat are widespread in Judaism and, with adaptations, throughout the Abrahamic and many other religions.
According to Halakha, Shabbat is observed from a few minutes before sunset on Friday evening until the appearance of three stars in the sky on Saturday night. Shabbat is ushered in by lighting candles and reciting a blessing. Traditionally, three festive meals are eaten: in the evening, in the morning, and late in the afternoon. The evening dinner typically begins with kiddush and another blessing recited over two loaves of challah. Shabbat is closed the following evening with a havdalah blessing. Shabbat is a festive day when Jewish people exercise their freedom from the regular labors of everyday life. It offers an opportunity to contemplate the spiritual aspects of life and to spend time with family.
Many times, finding space for properly observing Shabbat can be challenging. For instance, it may be difficult to find a safe and proper place to position the candles prior to lighting. If there are small children present or there is not a convenient horizontal surface, the candles would have to positioned in an inappropriate place and could become disturbed and cause fire damage. It would be beneficial to have a proper place for the candles used in observing Shabbat.